new years at the pole
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: rem is a anthro all alone and a grumpy ass...hey wait thats me. rio davis belongs to hth


Today was the annual New Year's party and every spirit or guardian came. From Rumpelstiltskin to Rem the boy of summer. From north to the yeren. There were a total of three hundred people there. The crowd wasn't that loud. Everyone was either drinking, chatting, kissing, or getting screwed. Right now we look at a boy who was just mentioned. Remy heat. The boy of summer, wait scratch that. He's not really much of a boy or human for that fact. More anthro really. Remy was part wolf. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were torn. He didn't have a shirt on and wore dog tags. He was sitting on one of the rafters waiting for something to happen. A flash of bright colors crashed into him. Once he hit the ground he pinned his attacker. Toothiana.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rem said. Texas accent laced his voice peanut butter and jelly.

"Because you need to be more social." Tooth said.

"Thanks but no thanks I just stay here because I got nothing else to do." He said as he grabbed his enchanted whipped and wrapped it around the rafter he sat on earlier. He pulled himself up before tooth could grab him.

"Tooth what is problem?" north said.

"It's Rem he doesn't do anything besides sit on that rafter. Last year a girl was trying to get laid by him. But no. he's straight we all know but he doesn't do anything anymore." Tooth said.

"He is alone he has been alone since the beginning of time. He's not like jack; he thinks he is monster." North said.

"Damn straight." Rem yelled and jumped down.

"I'm ugly. Do you see anyone who likes and as shitty as me? No, because they were human. I on the other hand, fell for a human and died because I was accused of killing her and then the dumb ass M.I.M. though "oh hey let's see what happens when I take a wolf and turn him into a guardian." I was ready to stay the hell dead. Ok but look at this curse he gave me." Rem said grabbing north's sword. Before anyone could stop him, he slit his throat but stayed the same.

"I can never die. Nothing and none can kill the bastard I am. I was ready to see Wyanet in heaven. But no she's at the bar waiting for me and I'm still here on earth. I made a promise to her to see her at the bar after I died. So how would you feel to break a promise for two thousand years." Rem said. tooth tackled him and hugged him.

"I know what it's like I have held 45s to my head to see my lover again but you know who helped me? Jack Frost. He listened and comforted me. And now we are together." Tooth said. The front door bursted open and everyone grabbed their weapon of choice. There in the door way was a wolf/fox anthro girl. She was wounded beyond belief. She had black and purple hair and a brown coat. She wore a long skirt and a short shirt that barely covered her. She wore a jacket that was the same.

"Is there a doctor here?" she asked and fell. Rem and jack was the first ones to go to her. Rem held her closed to warm her while jack froze the blood to stop the bleeding.

"Yeta batho eyetha." Rem yelled. Meaning in yeti "doctor here now."

"Whagatha miono sebeta?" a yeti said meaning "what happened to her?"

"No gata bino setbetha finerow bathi sebetha?" Rem yelled. Meaning "how the hell should I know what happened to her?"

"Rotha! No fera beneato fomina segathomina?" the yeti said. Meaning "god! Why I always stuck with this stuff?"

"So gethi mon sobotho sonso minya, beatho gonfinrothaso betero bathu ne bagth." Rem said meaning "just get her fucking fixed up, before I kick your ass." The last sentence made the yeti run with the injured woman.

"How did you know to speak yeti?" north asked.

"The yetis taught me when you took me in, to teach me my powers." Rem said.

"How good you at yeti?"

"Perfiden." Rem said meaning in yeti "fluently."

"scown." A yeti said. Meaning "asshole."

"Oh sobeta nogrowtha mebethu negatho so funrow." Rem yelled. Meaning "oh shut the hell up I kicked your ass before I can do it again."

"he always gives me problems." Rem said in english. He started to itch for a shot of whiskey.

"you know I'm itching for a shot of whiskey with everyone else." Rem said walking to the bar. He sat on a bar stool and ordered a bottle of jack Daniels whiskey and a shot glass. He drank the bottle and started to dance better than a rock star. He started to loosen up. At around 11 he disappeared to the nurse's station.

"so bretho" a yeti said. meaning "she's awake."

"beyana." Rem said thanking the yeti.

"Where is he? Where is the person that I first saw before I blacked out?" a female yelled. A chair and a table flew out of the room Rem was walking to. He grabbed his whip and threw it to her and she got wrapped up. He jerked it back and caught her.

"You talking about little ole me." Rem said. His grin was toothy.

"Yeah. Wait a second. Favorite food?" she asked.

"Pizza, meat lovers." Rem said.

"Movie?" she asked.

"John Wayne north to Alaska." Rem answered.

"Holiday?" she asked.

"Don't have one I'm summer." Rem said.

"Yes you have no idea how long I have been looking for you." She said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Do what?" Rem said.

"I'm Rio. I'm a wolf and fox anthro. I've been like this even when I was mortal. I'm supposed to help with summer… 'And other things.'" she said and mumbled the last part.

"First of all what other things?" Rem asked.

Rem p.o.v.

"M.I.M. sent me to be you lover or girlfriend to cheer you up." Rio said in shame.

"Did you want to do this?" I asked.

"Not at first but after he told me about you and all that I started to want to cheer you up." Rio said.

"Out of pity? Thanks but no thanks. I have enough of that already. So go tell him to stop helping, he makes things worst." I said

"Not out of pity, out of love. I spent three hundred years looking for you. When I heard a kid about ten talking about the New Year's party in the North Pole I ran there as quickly as possible." Rio said.

"I'll give it a try, darling. Now second, I need to know who attacked you." I said.

"Land security. I was running on all fours." Rio said.

"Okay. I'll have a talk with Sammy. Weapons?" I asked. She looked down.

"You don't have one." I said. She shook her head 'no'.

"Here I only use my third whip for emergencies but considering I never do need to use it. Here I'll teach you." I grabbed my third whip from behind my back. She took it and looked it over.

"thanks." She said and pulled me into a kiss.

"whoa girl lets not jump off the deep end." I said.

"I knew he was lying." She said.

"what?" I asked.

"M.I.M. said you like jumping off the deep end but not those exact words." She said.

"what? Oh, you misunderstand in a friendship yes but a relationship no, then lets not forget a pool." I said.

"grotha sinatho!" a yeti yelled. Meaning "north called."

"batho." I answered back meaning "ok."

"north called probably to count down to twelve o'clock." I said. we started to walk to the main room but Rio pulled me back.

"wait are we going to be dating or just friends right now?" Rio asked.

"ah fuck it." I groaned and kissed her. She moaned in pleasure and passion.

"mmm I like. God I wish I could tell you I love you but I don't know if you feel the same." She said.

"girl we go together like fiddle and a bow." I said.

"well let me change into my clothes and we can go. You are staying in here okay while I change." Rio said.

"well I was about to say I'm keeping you tattooed to my arm for the rest of the night. but you beat me to it." I said and shut the door. She got changed and we got the door of the main room.

"wait how will we tell them about us you know?" I asked.

"like this" she said and grabbed my face and kissed me, I was in too much of a trance to notice she pushed the door open. She let my face go and I fell on my back star struck.

"Brimsky corsacough." North said. Tooth flew to me to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay?"Tooth asked.

"Okay? I'm better than okay. I'm in love." I said.

"Uh oh. Cupid!" jack yelled. A 6" 5' tall blonde haired guy stepped forth.

"Hey don't look at me. I left my arrows at home." The man said.

"Kay Barlow!" jack yelled.

"Hey he's still alive." She yelled.

"Well whoever did this turn him back. We need him to kick deaths ass at pole climbing." Jack said.

"Somebody say pole climbing?" I said and perked my head up.

"Death your dead meat." I yelled and bolted to the 75 ft poles.

"There's rem."

Rio p.o.v.

We all ran to the poles and saw death and Rem getting ready to climb.

"Rules are no use of other item besides the rope belt and spike pads." North yelled. I got the rope belt and spike pads and walked toward rem.

"Oh no. I don't need them." Rem said he handed me two whips from his belt, from his pants legs, four from his back and one from his wrist.

"You think that's more than enough." I asked. He shook his head and removed his leather pads from his feet. He walked to the pole and just leaned up against it.

"Wait you're not going up there are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am. What do you think you do in pole climbing?"he said and I rolled my eyes.

Death was ready and the starting shot fired. Rem shot up the pole and came back down in one minute. It took death three to do the same.

"NEW EIGHTPOINT TWO SECONDS." North yelled. Everyone had pints of beer or some other drink in their hand celebrating the new record.

"What's your secret?" about twelve girls following him asked. He didn't seem that comfortable.

"Uh strong legs I guess." He said. With one answered three more came. I finally had enough after they cornered him on the railing. I stomped up to them but before I go to the crowds screams were heard and I ran to the railing to see him falling. He grabbed a pole swung around it. He let go and shot upwards. He went two stories higher than the one I was on. All the girls ran for the stairs and went to find him. He jumped down to the one I was on.

"That regular?" I asked.

"For me?" he asked.

"yeah." I said.

"No usually I just stay up in the rafters after the contest." He said.

"Uh huh. Here are your whips a couple girls tried to take them." I said and handed him all the whips.

"Well thank you." He said.

"Excuse me but may I speak with you?" cupid said.

"Yeah sure." I said. he pulled me toward a window.

"Really I must say1 your are magnificent. Your beauty cannot be matched. your-"he said but I cut him off.

"Listen Goldie, I'm in a relationship." I said. I walked back to rem. I felt something wrap around me and jerk me up. Rem caught me and set me down on a rafter.

"god that guy started to get on my nerves. Do you know what he does?" he said.

"what?" I asked.

"he mates with humans to make his mini cupids and he never calls them back." He said. we turned towards a rafter to find a couple making out on the brink of stripping.

"hey." Rem yelled and wrapped them with his whip. He jerked them to the ground.

"that was very disturbing." Rem said.

"not as bad as where I worked." I said. he raised a brow at me. "ever heard of high tail hall island." I said. he nodded in response.

"do you know what they do there?" I asked.

"no. as far as I've seen they have sex pretty much anywhere." He said.

"well I worked there." I said.

"if your embarrassed, don't I don't care about your history." Rem said.

"sonatho bionco." A yeti yelled. Meaning "dancing time."

"come on girl they have karaoke on stage." Rem said. he picked me up bridal style and carried me on stage. Rem whisped something to the dj yeti and he nodded. Rem put on a head set and handed me one too.

"follow my lead kid." He said. the word lit up the screen and I knew to song right then and there.

" Oh, yeah

Oh!

[Verse 1:]

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Verse 2:]

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Bridge:]

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger." We sang and we danced dirty too. we would grind butt and crotch, a kiss on the neck from rem, maybe a small hickey, then if the lights weren't flashing red blue and other neon colors it would be difficult for him to walk unnoticed in a certain area.

Rem p.o.v.

When we danced it was as if we were meant to be like soul mates so very much long lost. When she had her butt to my crotch I felt her stomach and she had a six pack.

"been working out huh?" I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"oh yeah and just for you." She said. I jerk my head towards off stage and we walked off.

"if your trying to make get a hard on, you straddled that horse there or should I say lap?" I said.

"well I figured that if you didn't like me you would like my body." She said.

"come on lets get wasted." I said.

"wonder full." She said.

"youtha, whiskey" rem said. a yeti with a bartender suit walked up with two shotglasses and a large bottle of whiskey


End file.
